


Almost Kiss

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates - A Hole in the Wall episode drabble. King Kooh is curious after his brother is always with Ailicec.





	Almost Kiss

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj glanced at a doorway and frowned. His arms were around Ailicec. He turned to her. He smiled. ''Perhaps my brother won't prevent me from kissing you this time,'' Repsaj said before he heard footsteps. He trembled after King Kooh appeared. 

''My enemies are going to trespass and battle me. Don't let them defeat me,'' King Kooh said.

Repsaj ceased trembling and continued to frown. He faced Ailicec again. He kissed her as a tear ran down his face. Repsaj smiled and released a sad Ailicec. He approached King Kooh. His smile remained. ''In case I'm not with Ailicec again.''

 

THE END


End file.
